Gravity Children
by Karasu Izaya
Summary: Mengapa hidup bebas begitu sulit? Dunia ini adalah tempat perlindungan sementara. Tiap orang memiliki definisi kebebasan yang berbeda-beda. menurut kalian, kebebasan itu apa? Sebuah penelitian telah dilakukan untuk membuat manusia yang bisa berada dalam kebebasan gaya gravitasi. Jangan lupa, Read and Review sob!


**GRAVITY CHILDREN**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trick 1 : Pertemuan**

* * *

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih kau suka? Cewek cantik atau cewek manis?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Manis itu timbul dari perasaan orang yang setengah-setengah, ukurannya nggak bisa jadi pegangan. Sedangkan cantik berasal dari observasi yang bersinggungan dengan batas pembentukan." Jawabnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Tumben seorang Uchiha memberi komentar tentang definisi cewek cantik yang panjang lebar dan sambung-menyambung," Ucap laki-laki yang bertanya tadi.

"Berisik! Aku menjawab pertannyaanmu supaya kau pergi dari sini, aku bosan mendengarkan ocehanmu."

"Hei, jangan marah dulu! Aku punya informasi yang menarik buatmu mengenai menara itu,"

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata,"Suigetsu, kita cari tempat lain!"

"Dasar,"

Di dalam sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi tampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan panjang sedang memberi arahan kepada 8 gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan aku sekolahkan di salah satu sekolah elite kota ini. Untuk data diri sudah aku buatkan. Mulai besok kalian sudah boleh masuk sekolah itu. Aku ingin kalian berbaur dengan manusia normal. Lalu untuk misi kalian adalah mengawasi guru kalian sendiri yang bernama Orochimaru."

Seorang gadis berambut pink mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya dia hendak bertanya,"Tuan Jiraya, mengenai nama kami bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, sudah ada di sini," Orang bernama Jiraya tersebut memberikan selembaran kertas berwarna putih pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu tuan."

SASUKE'S POV

Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hidupku yang namanya cita-cita hanyalah angan-angan belaka. Memang benar aku bingung bila ditanya mengenai cita-citaku ingin jadi apa. Tapi aku memiliki tujuan. Tujuan itu adalah menyelidiki kematian orang tuaku. Dari yang ku tahu, kedua orang tuaku meninggal di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota ini. Beberapa kelompok organisasi, mafia, bahkan hewan pemerintah mengincar menara tersebut. Entah apa yang ada di dalamnya, yang pasti ada suatu rahasia disana. Gedung itu dikenal dengan menara surga. Polisi bilang orang tuaku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi aku tidak semudah itu mempercayainya. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang pulang. Ketika pulang pun dia hanya memberiku uang untuk membiayai sekolahku. Bahkan aku berpikir hidupku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Semakin lama semakin bosan. Besok adalah tahun keduaku di sekolah yang bertaraf Internasional itu. Teman yang selalu mengikutiku dari SMP hingga SMA hanyalah Suigetsu. Entah apa yang ia harapkan dariku. Sekarang kami berdua hendak menemui sekelompok orang yang ingin masuk ke menara surga. Konon katanya, menara tersebut dijaga oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan aneh. Jujur saja aku pernah melihat seorang gadis keluar dari menara. Gadis itu melompat dari lantai atas turun kebawah. Ketika ia mendarat dengan kedua kakinya kukira akan terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, ternyata dugaanku salah. Gadis itu dengan cepat meloncat lagi keatas hingga menaiki atap gedung yang lain.

SASUKE'S END POV

"Sasuke, berhati-hatilah," Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn,"

Seorang laki-laki menyambut kami dengan senyumnya yang ramah. Dia membawa kami ke sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Ketika sampai disuatu ruangan kami disambut oleh teman-temannya. Mereka berpenampilan seperti preman. Disana tampak seorang laki-laki berpakaian kimono sedang meniup gelembung dengan menggunakan sebatang bambu kecil. "Kalian lama sekali. Baiklah, karna semua sudah berkumpul akan kujelaskan bagaimana cara memasuki menara itu. Disini kita akan membagi tiga kelompok utama dan satu kelompok khusus. Ketika jam yang berada di menara itu berdentang, maka akan ada lubang yang terbuka dibagian tengah jam. Tugas kelompok khusus adalah masuk melalui lubang tersebut. Ketika kelompok khusus berhasil masuk, maka tugas berikutnya adalah mencari ruang kendali untuk membuka pintu utama agar 3 kelompok utama bisa masuk. Lalu tugas kelompok utama menyebar menjadi tiga bagian setelah memasuki pintu utama. Dua anggota baru tadi ikut aku masuk ke kelompok khusus." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"Kalian berdua bawalah senjata. Jika tidak,dalam hitungan detik nyawa kalian akan melayang."

"Baik. Tapi sebelum itu, apa aku boleh tau namamu?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Mereka memanggilku Utakata."

TENNGG TENNGG ... TENGG ... (Bunyi jam pun berdentang. Pasukan khusus melesat masuk. Tapi mereka berhenti karena dihadang oleh seorang gadis yang membawa sebuah tongkat panjang).

Disebuah ruangan, beberapa perempuan sedang menyusun rencana.

"Sepertinya Tenten sudah menghadang mereka," Ucap gadis beramput pirang.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau saja yang menghabisi tikus-tikus yang berdiri di depan pintu utama. Menggannggu pemandangan saja." Perintah salah seorang mereka yang rambutnya berkucir empat.

"Ba-baik kakak," Ucap Hinata.

Kembali ketempat kelompok khusus berada. Begitu mengejutkan, dalam sekejap mereka tumbang.

"Heh, kalian dari kelompok Rokubi kan? Sayang sekali, kalian harus pergi dari tempat ini. Karena teman kalian yang berada dibawah sana terluka parah karena melawan kami. Jika kalian masih ingin hidup, cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Gadis yang bernama tenten itu sambil memutar-mutar tongkatnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sial, kita mundur!" perintah Utakata pada anggotanya.

Pertempuran yang singkat pun telah usai. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat kelompok utama yang mengalami luka parah. Beberapa tusukan anak panah menancap ditubuh mereka. Utakata segera mengambil tindakan untuk membawa mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

Keesokan paginya.

Suigetsu berangkat ke sekolah jalan kaki bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua selamat, hanya menderita luka ringan."Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kelompok itu mungkin sudah dibubarkan. Sebaiknya kita tidak berurusan dengan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Suasana kelas begitu tenang. Sepertinya mereka bosan dengan pelajaran olahraga yang dilakukan di dalam kelas. Kenapa olahraga di dalam kelas? Karena lapangan olahraga sedang mengalami perbaikan. "Tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian!" Ucap seorang guru mereka.

"Baik guru Guy," Salah seorang murid beralis tebal mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Dia begitu bersemangat.

"Bagus Lee,"

"Mereka seperti ayah dan anak saja, pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Gumam siswa berambut nanas.

"Hmm, anak-anak! Kita kedatangan beberapa murid pindahan, silahkan masuk!"

"Empat siswa perempuan, wah, kelas ini semakin sempit saja."

"Jaga bicaramu Inuzuka Kiba. Sebaiknya perkenalkan diri kalian dan pilih tempat duduk sesuka kalian." Ucap guru Guy.

"Baik sensei,"

SASUKE'S POV

Memang sekolah ini sekolah apaan, mereka memasukkan murid pindahan begitu mudahnya. Sepertinya kepala sekolah menerima uang sogokan. Aku terkejut ketika empat orang gadis masuk dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Aku melihat raut wajah Suigetsu yang duduk di depanku. Dia gemetaran karena melihat orang yang semalam menyerang kita adalah salah satu murid pindahan itu. Salah seorang murid mendekat kearahku. Dia memilih duduk disampingku. Ketika aku melihatnya, dia tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya mirip sekali dengan pohon yang terkenal di jepang. Menurutku namanya begitu aneh. Mungkin namanya dikategorikan sama dengan warna rambutnya, pink.

Berangkat jam 07.30 dan pulang pukul 15.00 itu adalah keseharianku sebagai siswa kecuali hari libur. Hari ini aku pulang sendirian karena Suigetsu pulang lebih awal. Salah satu dari murid baru yang terlibat semalam itu untungnya tidak mengenali kami. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ketika aku berjalan pulang melewati jembatan, seorang berpenampilan preman menuju kearahku.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah kau orang bersama ketua Utakata kemarin kan? Kau harus membayar mahal karena teman kami mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Saat penyerangan itu, apa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa hah?" Laki-laki berpenampilan preman itu menggertakku. Mengangkat kerah bajuku dan memukul wajahku. Terasa sakit dibagian sudut bibirku akibat pukulannya. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal dan kekesalannya ia lampiaskan kepadaku. Dia menyeretku ke bibir jembatan hendak menjatuhkanku ke sungai. Apakah ini akhir hidupku? Kurasa tidak, karena seorang perempuan menghantam wajah laki-laki itu. Dalam sekali pukulan ia terlempar. Aku terkejut dan sempat lega karena ada yang menyelamatkanku. Laki-laki itu ketakutan ketika melihat orang yang memukulnya. Dia lari terbirit-birit seperti melihat hantu saja. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Memang memalukan ketika diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ketika aku memperjelas pandanganku ternyata perempuan itu adalah teman sekelasku, lebih tepatnya teman sebangku. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah ... Sakura.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, terima kasih sudah menolongku," Ucapku.

Terima kasihnya nanti saja, sepertinya masalahnya bertambah buruk," Ucap gadis itu. Ku tolehkan kepalaku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ternyata orang yang sempat kabur tadi memanggil teman-temannya. Mereka banyak sekali. Di antara mereka ada yang membawa senjata. Kenapa masalahnya jadi runyam begini, sial. Dengan gerak cepat kupegang pergelangan Sakura dan ku ajak dia berlari menjauhi mereka, tentu saja mereka mengejar kami. Aku tak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada gadis ini. Kami berlari melalui gang sempit di antara celah-celah rumah. Aku harus mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Kami masuk ke sebuah rumah. Kenapa aku bisa masuk? Karena itu adalah rumahku. Sekarang kami berada dikamar kakakku,lantai dua. Aku melihat melalui cendela, sepertinya mereka masih berkeliaran. Aku menghela nafas lega. Kutatap Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia juga menatapku, beberapa pikiran aneh muncul dibenakku.

"Sasuke, aku haus,"

"Ah, iya. Aku ambilkan minuman. Tunggu disini sebentar,"

Setelah kuambilkan minuman dia bertanya,"kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Untuk sementara waktu tetaplah disini. Nanti malam kuantar kau pulang."

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini?" Tanyaku balik.

"Entahlah, hanya sementara kok. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Dimana orang tuamu? Aku akan meminta izin pada mereka,"

"Orang tuaku sudah tiada. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku."

"Oh, maaf. Aku menyinggung perasaaanmu,"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini."

"Apa? Hei, jangan memutuskan seenaknya,"

Hari sudah malam. Dia kuperbolehkn tinggal dirumah ini. Tapi hanya sementara, alasannya setelah ia mendapatkan tempat kontrakan ia akan pergi dari rumah ini. Untuk sementara ia menggunakan kamarku, sedangkan aku tidur di kamar kakakku, entah bagaimana nanti aku menjelaskannya pada kakak.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Keesokan paginya.  
Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, tunggu ini adalah kamarku. Lalu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Tidak ada respon apapun. Apa dia belum bangun juga? Kubuka pintunya lalu aku masuk kedalam. Pantas saja, dia masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar dia bangun.  
"Sudah jam 7, apa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanyaku.  
Dia bangun juga, tapi - ini ... Aku disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang tidak sepantasnya kulihat. Ketika dia bangun, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh merosot menampakkan tubuh polosnya. Apa Sakura tidur tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian? Dia sama sekali tidak teriak ataupun kaget ketika aku melihat tubuhnya.  
Dengan gerak cepat aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.  
"Aku akan keluar, cepatlah bergegas jika kau tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah. Kutunggu di ruang tamu," Aku segera pergi sebelum pikiran yang aneh-aneh muncul.

Kami berangkat bersama. Sakura selalu bertanya suatu hal yang ku anggap itu hal sepele. Ketika memasuki halaman sekolah, kami bertemu dengan Suigetsu.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak Sakura tinggal dirumahku. Semenjak kedatangannya dalam kehidupanku perlahan jalan hidupku mengalami perubahan juga.  
Setiap malam aku melihatnya keluar rumah dan pulang hampir menginjak pagi. Karena aku penasaran, malam ini aku berniat mengikutinya diam-diam.

Aku kehilangan jejak ketika berada disekitar menara. Apa dia masuk ke dalam menara?  
SASUKE'S END POV.

Di dalam menara.  
"Sakura, kemana saja, lama sekali. Para tikus-tikus itu sudah mengantri di depan,"  
"Gomenasai Temari-nee, tadi ada sedikit masalah," Ucap Sakura yang baru saja datang.  
Seseorang berpenampilan seksi baru saja datang. Dia membawa sebuah benda ditangannya.  
"Sepertinya sudah berkumpul. Aku akan jelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, dengarkan!"  
"Baik nona Tsunade," Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke.  
Sasuke berjalan mencari Sakura di antara kerumunan orang-orang berseragam aneh. Ketika pintu menara terbuka, mereka semua bergerak untuk masuk. Sasuke yang penasaran pun juga mengikuti mereka. Di dalam, ruangannya sangat luas. Ada dua arah anak tangga, Keatas dan kebawah.

Ruang Monitor.  
"Banyak sekali yang datang hari ini,"  
"Mereka cuma ikan teri, benarkan Sakura? Hei, Sakura?" Salah seorang teman Sakura heran karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Sakura.  
Sakura begitu antusias memperhatikan layar monitor,"Sasuke? Kenapa dia juga ada disini," Gumam Sakura lirih.  
"Kali ini yang menuju kebawah bagianku saja," Sakura berniat menghadapi orang-orang yang menuju kebawah termasuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa jalan buntu?"  
"Kita gunakan bom waktu untuk menghancurkan dinding ini. Deidara, pasang bom waktunya!" Salah seorang dari mereka memberi perintah. Sepertinya orang itu ketuanya.

Sebelum mereka memasang bom, ada seseorang berpakaian merah melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dia menghantam orang-orang itu. Satu persatu roboh.

Sasuke yang panik hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaga untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sayang, orang yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba itu sudah berdiri didepannya.  
"Akh," Pukulan telak mengenai perutnya. Sasuke terjatuh dan pingsan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Bersambung?**

Jumpa lagi dengan karyaku yang berantakan. Banyak yang membuat readers bingung dengan cerita ini. Bisa dibilang ini masih prolog. Wkwkwk atau ceritanya cukup sampai prolog saja? Okelah ... aku minta reviewnya. cerita ini apakah layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Serta konkritnya dah. Apa yang kurang dari cerita ini dan lain sebagainya.

**READ n REVIEW**


End file.
